Fate's Tears
by Sacred Sakura
Summary: Something happened, and everything in contact with the Digital World was deleted. The Chosen Children have been revived, but changed…Will they be able to set aside their new differences and old ghosts...and save the world? AU fic, pairings in the works
1. Before After: Don't Forget

_**Fate's Tears  
**_**A ****Digimon Adventure/02**** Fan Fiction  
By Sacred Sakura**

**First Conceptualized: 12/10/2007  
Conceptualized/Written: 12/10-11/2007  
Published: 12/12/2007**

**Rating: T – Although typically I don't put anything inappropriate in my fics, this is a precaution due to possible language and violence. No hentai or citrus, of course; that's not my style.  
Genre: Angst/Action-Adventure (Angst galore! Would you expect anything less?)  
Disclaimer: If I'd owned the ****Digimon**** series as a child, you'd still be watching it on non-cable programming.**

**Dedication: To the creators of ****Digimon****. Enough said.**

**A/N: AU FIC ALERT!!! Summary: Something happened, and everything in contact with the Digital World was deleted. The Chosen Children have been revived, but changed… Will they be able to set aside their new differences and old ghosts--and save the world? AU ficlet, pairings in the works.**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic all over again...but the temptation was too great... (sigh) Just a note of warning before we continue…. I WILL NOT be guaranteed to update this anytime soon; you have been warned, so please don't rush me. Otherwise, I shall force you to commit harakiri…if I don't sic my kanashibari demons of otaku wrath on you first.**

**

* * *

**_**Arc One: "New"  
**_**Before Restart: Wasurenaide – Don't Forget**

A lone brunet stood in the middle of a grassy field, a dew-streaked soccer ball at his feet. His white t-shirt and gray shorts were disheveled and soaking in sweat, his grass-stained socks steaming inside his cross-trainers. He breathed heavily in the cool pre-dawn air, but the enormous grin on his tanned face belied his exhaustion.

A younger boy, also a brunet, kneeled with his hands over his knees. He too struggled for breath. "That…was one…**awesome**…practice, Taichi!"

"Anytime, Daisuke." The elder male reveled in the cool air, exhilarated by the match that had ended just minutes before. "Anytime."

**

* * *

**

"Yamato…" The young woman smiled up at the blond man whose arms lovingly encircled her. She gazed serenely into his midnight-blue eyes, the light scent of his musky cologne enveloping her with love. "Do you think…that this peace—this unity of Digimon and humans—will last?"

He returned her smile. "Of course."

"And…us?"

He looked, and what he could see in her lovely ruby eyes mirrored what he felt in his heart. "Sora…our love…" He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. "…will transcend time."

**

* * *

**

A young woman decked in the latest fashion reclined luxuriantly in her passenger seat. She tossed her blonde-bleached hair and batted flirtatiously at the passing steward before returning her attention to the in-flight movie—a passionate love drama.

'City of Odaiba, Mimi has returned! Ohhh, I just can't wait until I see everyone again!!!'

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Dad!" yelled the amethyst-haired girl as she rushed out of her family's convenience store with several bags in each hand. "Just put it on my tab! Now I gotta go! Everyone's waiting for me!"

"Miyako, just when do you expect to pay it all off?!" The middle-aged man stuck his head out the door, but his bespectacled daughter was already beyond earshot.

**

* * *

**

"There, that's better." The blue-haired man smiled reassuringly at the little girl as he patted the bandage gently. "You're almost good as new. Just make sure to be more careful next time you trip up the stairs."

The girl giggled before strangling the bespectacled student with unbridled appreciation. "Thank you, Jyou-kun!"

"N-no…problem…" he managed to gasp out, struggling for air.

**

* * *

**

A blond boy opened the door and grinned at the two visitors who had come knocking. "Hey Iori, Ken. We're glad that you were able to come. We'll get started when Miyako and Davis get here."

"Great, I can't wait for her family's infamous three-bean salad," chirped the small boy happily. "I hope she brought prune juice too."

"Hello, Kari," greeted the taller boy, nodding in the direction of the sofa where a brunette girl sat.

The girl smiled kindly. "Good to see you all after such a long summer." She turned to the blond. "Takeru, while we wait for the other two, what game should we play in the meantime?"

The sapphire-eyed boy grinned again. "How about 'Do You Remember?'"

**

* * *

**

A young man, slumped in a padded chair, stared at the computer screen before him, perplexed. He ran a hand through his stiff, crimson-hued hair before returning it to the keyboard, typing more commands.

Nothing.

He took a distracted sip of lukewarm water from the glass beside him before typing again, this time more rapidly.

Still nothing.

'Strange…'

And then a binary code appeared on the monitor screen, streaming so rapidly that he almost missed its contents.

He sat up, his back ramrod straight. 'Wait a minute. What…?'

And then a word: ERROR.

He typed in more commands, but these too elicited no results. He could only stare, helpless, as the same word repeated itself on the black screen.

ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR…

He stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over with a cacophonous crash. "What's going on?!"

"Koushiro?" called his mother from the other side of the door. "Is everything all right?"

The screen went blank.

"Koushiro?"

Then the lights, the digital clock next to his bed, the lava lamp collection on his bookshelf—everything went dark.

"What's going on?! Koushiro?!!"

"Oh, no…" the young man realized, every last bit of color draining from his face. "This…"

And then everything was enveloped in black nothingness.

**

* * *

**

**I love reviewers. People who read and don't review sadden me to no end. Notes follow.**

**Possible OOCness?**: I apologize. This chapter is simply being used to set the story, and I haven't watched much Digimon in a while…

**Cliffhanger**: Oh. Crap. Man, this was really exhausting to write… (falls asleep)

**

* * *

**

**Next update: Again, I haven't a clue. At this point my priority is updating my ****One Piece**** fanfics. Sorry, but that's life.**


	2. 001: Cowardice

_**Fate's Tears  
**_**A ****Digimon Adventure/02**** Fan Fiction  
By Sacred Sakura **

**  
Chapter Title First Conceptualized: **12/10/2007**  
Chapter Title Modified: **6/28/2008**  
Story First Conceptualized/Written: **6/23/2008 **  
Story Written/Finalized: **8/7/2008**  
Published: **10/12/2008

**Rating: T – **Although typically I don't put anything inappropriate in my fics, this is a precaution due to possible language and violence. No hentai or citrus, of course; that's not my style.**  
Genre: **Angst/Friendship/Action-Adventure (Angst galore! Would you expect anything less?)  
**Disclaimer: **If I'd owned the Digimon series as a child, we'd still be watching it on non-cable programming.

**Dedication: **To the creators of Digimon. You guys made my childhood a happy one. Enough said.

**A/N: **AU FIC ALERT!! … I apologize for not having published this chapter sooner, but I genuinely thought I would be extending Tai's story before college started. As you see, no such luck…

_**

* * *

**_

Arc One: "New"

**File 001: Cowardice **

_Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttt!! _

The signal for the game to stop rang loud and shrill, but all the players had already ceased moving. No one noticed as the black-and-white ball slowly rolled to a stop at the very edge of the turf. An uneasy silence fell over the field as both players and spectators watched—and waited.

The worried coach frantically rushed over to the side of the injured girl, who clutched her throbbing temple.

"Are you all right?" asked the coach with concern. "Get her some ice!" he barked at the nearest uniformed preteen.

"I'll be fine, really," the brunette-haired girl murmured, her lips pressed firmly together against the pain. "Please don't worry too much about me. I'm sorry for inconveniencing everyone."

Coach Nakahara was not a particularly harsh or temperamental man, but his firm tenor and unyielding belief in the importance of rules and fairness more than made up for his lack of strict discipline as an instructor. But this incident was an exception to his standard practice when dealing with accidents. Especially when the incident involved a _certain brunet. _

"Yagami! Get your ass over here!"

A petulant-looking boy with gravity-defying hair and an unhappy expression shuffled over to the corner of the field. "Sorry, coach. It was an accident!"

"I _know_ it was an accident, Yagami." Nakahara's tone was unforgiving. "But it was _also _a result of your carelessness and selfishness. What the hell were you thinking, showing off like that?"

"But coach! I wasn't showing off! I just wanted to make sure we made the goal!"

"And I'm guessing that you also thought you were the most qualified to shoot the goal, am I correct?"

"Exactly." The brunet nodded confidently, unaware that he had just walked into the proverbial word trap.

"What have I been telling you all these years, Yagami? Soccer is a game of _teamwork, _not the efforts of one player alone. There's no 'I' in 'team,' but somehow you've managed to forget that time and time again."

"Okay, I get it, _sorry_," the brunet groused. 'Sheesh… This must be the hundredth lecture, I swear…'

"_I _am not the one you should be apologizing to," Nakahara remarked sourly, his brows drawn together in a hard "V" as he gestured toward the girl seated on the turf.

Taichi's disgruntled expression immediately shifted to utter dumbfounded shock upon realizing just who exactly the soccerball—and technically _he_—had hit. "Kari?! Are you okay?!"

Man, how could he have been so stupid? He couldn't believe what he'd done. He hurt Kari, his one and only sister! She was sick enough as it was, always catching pneumonia or a cold or getting sick one way or another every couple weeks.

He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her. He was her big brother; it was his job, his responsibility to look out for her. As he watched the large lump on his sister's temple swell and pinken despite the ice pack coach had given her, he knew Mom was gonna kill him.

'I am _so _dead.'

**

* * *

**

I love reviewers. People who read and don't review sadden me to no end. Notes follow.

**Short?: **Surprisingly so. I started out with this scene and tried to include Tai's hypothetical but very likely relationship with Sora; but somewhere along the way while rewriting this chapter, I wound up replacing it with his relationship to Kari instead. Hot damn, this might become a long series…

**Next update: I have none to announce. All you can do is pray and hope that I will be not-stressed and not-busy enough to update in the near future. **


End file.
